Menta com Chocolate
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: Porque será que essa é a combinação que Shiki e Rima mais gostam? Presente para Sika-chan \o/


**Menta com Chocolate.**

_Yo minna-san! Essa fic é dedicada à Sika-chan, uma pessoa muito especial pra mim e que tem paciência com meus surtos de falta de criatividade n.n' então, como eu dei o Shiki pra ela de presente, vou dar também uma SongFic...Ficou meio curtinha, mais eu tentei fazer ela o mais fofinha que eu consegui, já que ela o considera o Candy Boy xD Sika-chan, espero do fundo do meu coração que você goste *-* Te adoro!_

**

* * *

**

_Você a vê lá  
Sentada no meio do caminho  
Ela não tem muito a dizer  
Mas ela tem algo especial  
E você não sabe por que  
Mas você está morrendo (de vontade) para provar  
Você quer beijar a garota_

Shiki estava caminhando pelo pátio da Academia Cross, era madrugada e estava bem frio, mais ele não se emportava, ele simplesmente adorava o frio, e ao que parecia, o único que resolveu caminhar um pouco para andar mais alguns metros, viu _ela_ encostada no tronco de uma árvore admirando a lua; ele se aproximou devagar, não queria assustá-la, logo que sentou ela virou o rosto para ele com um pequeno sorriso, que era dedicado somente à ele.Não deu tempo de pensar muito, logo ela lhe estendeu um Cookie de chocolate e colocou ele em sua boca.

Eles não trocavam muitas palavras, e o mais irônico de tudo era que um era para o outro, a pessoa que mais se comunicavam, entretanto eles já se conheciam tanto que palavras não eram necessárias...O mais esquisito era que ele estava sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de se apoderar de seus lábios contornados de chocolate perguntando-se se eles seriam doces e saborosos com o seu cookie que tanto adorava, ele se assustou com seus próprios pensamentos, nunca - no tempo em que se tornaram amigos - ele tivera pensamentos assim...Devia ser o frio ou talvez o sono, que estava mechendo com seus neurônios...Isso! Essa era a única resposta plausível, entretanto seu subconciênte gritava em sua mente _" Você quer, está louco para beijá-la! Pare de cena e faça logo o que quer fazer! "_ - Certo, Shiki estava MUITO assustado consigo mesmo...

_Sim, você a quer  
Olhe para ela, você sabe que quer  
Possivelmente ela quer você também  
Existe um modo de perguntar a ela  
Não precisa de uma palavra  
Nem uma simples palavra  
Vai lá e beije a garota_

Sua mente continuava incentivando-o a fazer o que o estava perturbando, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos de seus lábios e sabia que ela já tinha notado, mais o olhava com a mesma intensidade deixando bem claro que tinha em mente a mesma coisa que ele...Ela nada disse, estava apenas sentada de frente para ele enquanto limpava um pouco do chocolate que lambusava sua boca, aumentando ainda mais o desejo dele de capturar aqueles lábios vermelhos e comvidativos, agora tingidos com chocolate, deixando-os ainda mais atraentes aos olhos dele, já que ele simplesmente adorava chocolate. _" Vamos cara, ela sabe o que você quer e ela também quer! Basta inclinar a cabeça um pouco  
__para frente e pronto! "_

_Sha la la la la la, meu deus  
Parece que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota  
Sha la la, nao é triste?  
Não é uma vergonha?  
Que ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota_

Ele estava quase encostando seus lábios mais ele se afastou rapidamente com seu rosto ganhando uma coloração rosada, Rima olhou para ele sem entender, e ele amaldiçoava-se pola vergonha repentina que o possuiu...Ele estava envergonhado de si mesmo, ele a queria e mesmo assim ainda tinha receio de inclinar a cabeça para frente e acabar com aquela tortura logo, ele sentia vergonha de si mesmo...Ele saiu seu transe quando a viu se levantar e se preparar para se afastar dele, ele tinha que fazer algo ou depois seria tarde, levantou-se num pulo e a segurou com cuidado pelo pulso fazendo-a para e se virar para ele com uma expressão confusa, ele apenas respirou fundo e a chamou para um passeio de barco à luz da lua. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça concordado e lá foram eles navegar no lago que existia ali...

_Agora é seu momento  
Flutuando numa lagoa azul  
Garoto, é melhor você beijar logo  
Não haverá momento melhor  
Ela não diz uma palavra  
E ela não dirá uma palavra  
Até você beijar a garota_

A lua deixava o lago com uma coloração belíssima, um azul prateado, aquele era o momento perfeito para ele beijá-la finalmente, ele estava sentado com ela entre suas pernas apoiando a cabeça em seu torax, ela não dizia nada apenas o olhava esperando-o tomar uma iniciativa, ele tinha que conseguir! Ele era o herdeiro da família Shiki ora bolas, ele era Senri Shiki filho de Kuran Rido no final das contas...Ele era forte, não poderia estar intimidado por uma simples garota.

_Sha la la, não tenha medo  
Você já tem o clima preparado  
Vá lá e beije a garota  
Sha la la, não pare agora  
Não tente se esconder agora_

Era a hora perfeita! Eles estavam parados no meio do lago abraçados, criando um clima perfeito...Ela estava esperando, era só ele tomar a iniciativa que seria tudo perfeito, ele estava inclinando a cabeça, era agora ou nunca, mais ele exitou, e se ela estivesse apenas com pena dele ou até mesmo achando aquilo uma demontração de afeto entre amigos...Será que ela não estava agindo por impulso? Ela estava olhando-o nos olhos e esse olhar fez ele ter vontade de se jogar no lago de tanta vergonha...Ele tinha que fazer aquilo antes que enlouquecesse!

_Você quer beijar a garota  
Vá lá e beije a garota  
Beije a garota_

Ela estava tão perto, tão perto que suas respirações gélidas se misturavam ele tomou coragem e juntou seus lábios, no início apenas um roçar de lábios, mais depois se tornando um beijo profundo quando ela lhe concedeu passagem entreabrindo os lábios para deixar a lingua ansiosa dele passar...Era inexplicável o gosto que os lábios dela tinham, era gelado e tinha gosto de menta da própria boca dela misturado com o gosto de chocolate que ainda estava em seus lábios...Eles se separaram por falta de ar e se olharam sorrindo como nunca fizeram na vida.

- Sabe Rima... - Ele começou olhando-a com um olhar divertido.

- O que Senri? - Perguntou confusa ainda entorpecida pelo beijo.

- Eu já sei qual é o meu doce favorito... - Disse dando uma risada no final.

- É mesmo? - Indagou ela curiosa. - E qual seria?

- Menta com Chocolate... - Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido fazendo a rir.

- Bom, eu acho que vamos ter que trocar de Cookie então... - Murmurou ela.

- Nada disso, tem um jeito muito melhor...

- Me diga então. - Ela se sentou de frente para ele enquanto o mesmo colocava um Cookie na boca e logo em seguida se apoderava de seus lábios mais uma vez, quando se separaram ele a encarou sorrindo e ela logo lhe respondeu. - É, tem rasão, Menta com Chocolate dá um efeito incrível.

Ele acaricio seu rosto e voltaram a se sentar abraçados olhando para a lua, a noite com a lua mais brilhante e a noite mais bonita foram as únicas testemunhas de um romance digno de novela mexicana, é claro que seus amigos - O Aidou pra falar a verdade - O zuariam se vissem aquela cena, mais ele não estava nem ai, porque ele foi o promeiro a descobrir que o beijo deles teria sabor de Menta com Chocolate, a melhor combinação de todas, até mesmo do que o gosto metálico de sangue que eles tanto adoravam...Bom, quem sabe numa próxima eles testassem com esse novo ingrediente?

**Owari**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Yo minna-san! Essa fic foi a mais rápida que eu já escrevi, mais eu tive um estalo enquanto estava deitada na cama e a música " Kiss the girl " ficou perfeita para uma fic ShikixRima *-* Essa foi a primeira vez que eu fiz uma fic deles, então não sei se ficou muito boas, mais eu tentei fazer o Shiki mais Kawaii que eu consegui...Espero que tenha gostado Sika-chan! Eu fiz ela com muito carinho pra você!_

_Uchiha Kuran Yuuki._


End file.
